


S.H.I.E.L.D Approved Decorations

by hereforthephilindafics



Series: Home [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Melinda planned to never throw another birthday party again. She didn’t even like parties, or people. But Daisy’s and Phil’s birthdays were so close together and yet they never got to celebrate them properly while they were with S.H.I.E.L.D. Melinda felt a little guilty because no matter what or who they had been fighting, both Daisy and Phil had tried to make her birthday special, year after year.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: Home [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738240
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38
Collections: AOS Season 7 Countdown





	S.H.I.E.L.D Approved Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting Day 7 early because tomorrow (Tuesday) might be a busy day for me -adulting and such- and I might not get a lot of free time.
> 
> This story turned into a pile of self-indulgent crap but I'm so proud of it! If you read the other fics under the "Home" series it might be less confusing, but I mostly made up the kids' names and Davis' wife so you won't be lost if you read this fic first.
> 
> Relationship: Ensemble & Philinda   
> AU: Everyone Lives  
> Location: Home

Melinda planned to never throw another birthday party again. She didn’t even like parties, or people. But Daisy’s and Phil’s birthdays were so close together and yet they never got to celebrate them properly while they were with S.H.I.E.L.D. Melinda felt a little guilty because no matter what or who they had been fighting, both Daisy and Phil had tried to make her birthday special, year after year.

She enlisted the rest of the team to help. Bobbi and Hunter said they would set up the backyard, and Melinda had stared them down while she told them to be careful with her little garden tucked at the end. Fitz was occupied with making sure the lights and sounds were good enough for a nightclub, and Jemma was in charge of the decorations and fixated on making everything rose-gold for Daisy’s side of the gift table. Melinda felt bad for Robbie, stuck babysitting Gabe, Flint, Lei, and Sophie who had learned how to crawl properly and did it the second anyone put her down.

Melinda left Elena and Mack in charge of the food; between the two of them, they had an array of dishes, both authentic and delicious. She was counting the paper cups when Elena came to stand next to her at the kitchen island, groaning.

“Morning sickness still?”

Elena huffed and rubbed her belly. “I don’t even know why they call it that when it literally lasts all day.”

Melinda gave her a sympathetic smile and rubbed her belly. “It will get better soon.” Elena had come over the month before to escape the badly lit lighthouse and Melinda loved having her around the house, getting rounder by the day.

“Who is picking up Daisy from the airport?” Elena asked.

“Mack, he just left.”

“Didn’t even say bye to me, _cabron_. I think he’s tired of my pregnant ass always throwing up.”

Melinda chuckled. “If seeing you retch hasn’t broken this marriage up nothing will.”

Elena giggled. “Where did you send Coulson?”

“Oh, I sent him to get a specific brand of Chinese ginger tea you can only find in New York.”

“Aiii, poor guy. He really loves you.”  
Melinda smirked. “Told him it was for your nausea.”

“Should have told him it was for yours. See him freak out.”

“Nuh-uh! This shop closed a long time ago.”

Elena sighed, looking down. She turned to face Melinda, rubbing her forearm. “Sorry, that was insensitive.”

Melinda smiled, patting her hand. “I’ve dealt with it. Plus, I have you all, and this is as much chaos as I’ll put up with at my age.”

Elena laughed.

“Okay, I’m off to pick up Robin and Polly,” Piper said, poking her head in the kitchen. “We should be back before Daisy and Coulson are.”

“Drive safe,” Melinda shouted after her.

There was a crash in the backyard and Hunter’s swears followed. Elena snorted when Melinda rolled her eyes.

“Lance Hunter! Those have better not been my flowers,” Melinda said, heading out of the back door.

“No, that was just the new foldable table we got at Home Depot,” Bobbi said, glaring at Hunter.

“The bloody thing is so cheap it wouldn’t stay up anyway,” Hunter shot back, making a face at Bobbi.

“Fix it!” Melinda said.

“An hour of work down the drain,” Bobbi said, huffing.

“I could do that in five seconds,” Elena said.

Melinda glared at her. “You know Mack doesn’t want you do use your powers.”

“Jemma said the baby should be fine.”

“Nope, not gonna happen under my roof.”

Elena huffed but didn’t protest. Jemma walked over to them, grinning.

“Doesn’t Daisy’s side look so cute?” she said, clapping her hands together.

“Do you even know she actually likes rose-gold?” Hunter asked, holding one of the table’s legs.

“Who doesn’t like rose-gold?” Jemma asked, her hands on her hips.

“Uhhh, someone who always wears black?”

“Daisy didn’t always use to wear black,” Jemma said, looking at Melinda.

“It’s lovely, Jemma,” Elena said.

“Well, Coulson’s looks like it’s for a five-year old,” Hunter said.

Bobbi threw something plastic at him, but they all turned to look at the other half of the table. Melinda tried not to laugh, but Hunter was right. Fitz had gotten Coulson a life size Captain-America cut out, which was stapled to the fence against which the gifts table was set up. A cardboard shield that read “happy birthday” hung on the fence, and the tablecloth had tiny shields and stars on it.

Jemma chuckled. “Fitz thought he would love it.”

“He will,” Melinda said without any humor, but everyone laughed anyway.

“You guys are horrible at doing things in a timely fashion,” Fitz said, as he joined them in the backyard, fidgeting with his tablet. “Sound system is a go. Hunter, I’m deploying the dwarves so they can set up the tables.”

“Who brings gadgets to a birthday party?” Hunter asked.

“People who know you,” Bobbi said, stepping back.

Hunter threw his arms in the air. “Bloody hell! I’m getting a beer.” He had to duck so one of the dwarves didn’t hit him on his way out.

Melinda chuckled. Just as she was thinking everything was under control, she heard a shriek followed by a howl and the backyard door flew open again. Flint led the wild pack that came running outside. Gabe flew down the ramp Phil built after his first visit, chased by Lei. Robbie came last, bouncing Sophie in his arms. Their laugh stopped when Melinda stared them all down. Robbie passed a still giggling Sophie to Jemma.

“You’re supposed to keep them in line,” Melinda said.

“They were behaving. But we got bored upstairs. Your puppy sleeps too much.”

“That’s cause she’s a puppy. And you better not have been messing with Peggy!”

Robbie swallowed. “No, Ma’am!”

“Good, now all of you, grab the drinks from the cooler in the garage and bring them out here. Gotta earn your food.”

“I think I want to go back to the future,” Flint mumbled to Elena, who ruffled his hair laughing.

Melinda smirked and turned to go back inside and check on Peggy.

“Oh, May?” Robbie called after her.

She turned.

“I saw Piper on her way out. She said to tell you she’s also going to pick up Davis’ wife?”

Melinda nodded, smiling. She went to check on Peggy upstairs. The puppy was indeed sleeping, her belly exposed, and her ears flopped over her face. Melinda couldn’t resist but pick her up and nuzzle her little head. She took Peggy downstairs and sat outside on the porch, waiting for her guests.

Piper came back before Daisy or Coulson, just like she said. She parked on the driveway and got out of the car. Polly got out of the passenger seat and waved at Melinda. The back door of the SUV flew open and Robin bounced out. Melinda’s breath caught when she realized she was looking at a teenage girl. Robin ran up the stairs, coming to a stop right in front of Melinda.

“Hi, Mom,” she said, in her unique quiet voice.

Melinda swallowed, putting Peggy down on the chair. “Hi, Robin. You are taller.”

Robin nodded. Melinda extended her right hand and caressed her hair, relishing in Robin’s little sigh of content.

“No drawing for me this time?”

“We did something special with it,” Polly said, coming up the stairs holding a big white box.

Melinda looked at it. The top was transparent, showing a sheet cake. One half had rose-gold icing and a Hula girl, the other half had Captain America’s shield and his colors. Melinda looked up at Polly and smiled.

“Jemma is going to love it. Go ahead inside, you know where everything is.”

Robin brushed Melinda’s knuckles with the back of her hand as she passed by and Melinda shivered. Only then did she realize Piper was hanging back with Davis’ wife and son. She walked down the stairs and approached them slowly.

“Hi, Stephanie,” Melinda said. “I’m glad you accepted my invitation.”

Stephanie smiled, squeezing James’ hand. He looked up at Melinda curiously before smiling. Melinda caressed the top of his head. Piper seemed very happy she had finally been able to bring them over. Melinda had invited Stephanie a few times, but the woman still found it hard to be among the people Davis considered more than his colleagues.

“Let’s go in. Everyone will be thrilled, and James will have plenty of crazy kids to play with.”

At Melinda’s words, James skipped ahead. He saw Peggy sleeping on the chair and turned to his mother.

“Can I pet her, mommy?”

“Ask May,” Stephanie said.

“Can I?”

Melinda smiled and nodded. James knelt by the chair and started petting Peggy, completely intrigued by her little wiggles as she slept.

“Pick her up and let’s go inside. She likes being held,” Melinda said.

Piper helped James and they all went inside. They were once again met with chaos as Flint and Gabe chased each other, and Lei chased them. Melinda shook her head. The house smelled of delicious spices. Hunter and Fitz were still arguing about the tables. Bobbi was on the floor playing with Sophie while Jemma took pictures. Stephanie accepted the glass of wine Polly handed her and Melinda smiled.

“Okay, people, they are coming!” Piper said, looking at her phone. “Coulson will be here first.”

Melinda went outside while everyone else headed for the backyard and turned off the lights, trying to make as little noise as possible. She sat on the porch again and smiled when she heard Lola’s engine purr as the car got closer. Coulson parked behind Piper’s SUV. He got out of the car, frowning.

“Where’s my tea?” Melinda said, not getting up.

“You either hate me or gave me the wrong pronunciation. No store in Chinatown in Boston or the entirety of Quincy had this tea.”

Melinda pretended to pout.

“Pretty sure a few old ladies thought I was just another while guy trying to be exotic though.”

Melinda snorted and sat up. She wrapped her arms around Coulson’s neck. “I guess I’ll forgive you.”

Coulson nuzzled her neck but pulled back. “What’s up with all the cars parked on our street?’

Melinda shrugged. “I think one of the neighbors is having a cookout.”

“Fourth of July was yesterday.”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “Phil?”

“Yes, dear?”

“Shut up.”

Coulson chuckled and let Melinda pull him in for a kiss. She hoped Daisy would be there soon enough because there was only so much kissing they could do on their front porch before one of their asshole neighbors called the cops on them like they had done one time when their sex had been too loud apparently. Melinda refused to have sex in the backyard again ever since.

They jumped when a car honked. Melinda licked her lips while Coulson smirked at her. They both turned and watched Daisy and Mack get out of his car. Daisy smiled as she walked ahead.

“Sorry, guys, fight got a little delayed.”

“Happy late birthday, Daisy,” Coulson said.

Daisy hugged them. Mack winked at Melinda who smirked. “Let’s go inside, Peggy will be excited to see you.”

Mack opened the door and Daisy followed.

“Cutting down on the electric bill, Coulson?” she asked, chuckling as they walked into an almost dark house.

Coulson looked at Melinda and raised his eyebrow. One of the dwarves flew up to them and projected an arrow. Daisy turned to look at them but followed it.

“SURPRISE!”

The shout crashed on them as soon as Mack opened the backyard door. The group kept yelling and shouting. Hunter whistled while Fitz programmed the dwarves to make all types of light patterns and sounds.

“Guys, what the hell?!” Daisy said, laughing. She covered her mouth, her eyes shiny.

Melinda looked at Coulson. “It’s for you as well. I thought we’d do a two-in-one type of thing.”

“Perfect for someone like you who hates parties,” Coulson said, kissing her lips.

“Ewww, gross!” Daisy said, picking Lei up. Robbie kissed her cheek.

They mingled and talked to everyone, enjoying the company of the people they called family but never got to see enough. Coulson did indeed love his decorations, even took a selfie with the cut-out Captain America. Melinda bit her lip and giggled as she took a candid picture of him taking the selfie.

Polly’s cake was a success. Coulson and Daisy blew out the candles surrounded by the kids. Daisy held Lei while Coulson held Sophie who smacked the top of the cake the second after Jemma was done taking pictures. That led to a cake fight where Daisy ended up covered in pink icing. Melinda laughed at Coulson’s glasses, half smeared with blue icing and licked some off his cheek. He gripped her hip and nuzzled her neck, smearing icing all over it.

“Ewww seriously guys, that’s gross!” Daisy said.

Melinda and Coulson turned to see their guests looking at them. Jemma and Fitz had looks of disgust that matched Daisy’s, but Elena winked at them, and Polly was smiling. Melinda rolled her eyes and took off Coulson’s glasses so she could clean them.

Piper and Elena brought out shots, even though Elena was pouting about not being able to drink them. Melinda decided she had done her duties as the hostess and sat in one of the lawn chairs next to Polly. She smiled at Melinda and squeezed her hand for a second.

“How has Robin been doing?” Melinda asked.

“Better, but there are still hard days. I’m worried about sending her to school, but she deserves a bit of a normal experience.”

“Let me know if you need help, junior high can be tough.”

Polly nodded. They watched the party in comfortable silence. Piper and Stephanie seemed inseparable, but James was chasing Lei around. Gabe and Flint were arguing about the best taco trucks and where to find them. Melinda liked seeing everyone happy. Even Peggy had woken up and was walking around, sniffing.

The party went on well past midnight. Melinda didn’t even bother cleaning up once everyone was gone. Piper drove Polly, Robin, Stephanie, and James back to their hotels. Elena, Mack, Flint, along with Jemma, Fitz and Sophie had made reservations at a hotel in Boston and planned to play tourist for a few days. They convinced Bobbi and Hunter to go with them. Daisy and Robbie put Lei and Gabe to sleep in the spare guest room and headed to Daisy’s room after saying goodnight. Melinda checked on Peggy, knocked out on her bed in the kitchen, before going upstairs.

She stopped in the doorway of the master bedroom and admired Phil’s back, bare and muscular. Melinda chuckled when she realized he was flipping through the vintage edition Captain America comic she had gotten him as a present. He turned and grinned.

“You’re a dork.”

“You still love me.”

Melinda hummed and walked to him. She climbed on the bed and wrapped her arm around his torso, pressing her chest against his back. Phil sighed contentedly when she rubbed her hands up and down his pecs, before moving lower.

He hissed but gripped her hands. “Kids are in the house.”

Melinda bit the side of Coulson’s neck. “They are all asleep.”

“No deal, sorry.”

“Like I said, dork.”

Melinda collapsed on her side with a huff. Coulson turned to look at her and smirked. He ran his hand up and down her thigh.

“Thank you for a lovely birthday party.”

“Don’t get used to it.”

Coulson chuckled. “Maybe next year we can go away.” He lied down as well.

Melinda crawled to him and rested her head on his chest. “Somewhere people don’t call the cops on you for having sex too loud.”

Coulson’s chest shook with his laugh. “That reminds me, I spoke to a buddy of mine. Someone might drop by in the next few days to tell them the zoning for their pergola isn’t correct.”

Melinda looked up at him and grinned. She kissed his chin. “Happy early birthday, Phil.”

“I love you, Melinda,” he said, kissing the top of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe we are almost at the end of our hiatus and get to watch Season 7 on Wednesday!
> 
> This countdown challenge was so much fun. Thank you for reading and leaving kudos, and thank you to everyone else who posted some fun fics!


End file.
